Batman X Harley Quinn
by syncum
Summary: Harley gets Batman to fuck her.


Harley Quinn was always up to no good. She was always either robbing banks, destroying property, and sometimes even killing people. Today was no exception. She was with about 13 bodyguards in their secret hideout underneath the Gotham Bank, easy access for when they tried to rob it.

It wasn't long before Batman came to save the day.

"Drop your weapon Harley," Batman said as he swooped down from the vent.

"It's already too late B-Man, Mr. J has already won."

"That's funny, how do you think I found where you were at."

"Boys, get him!" she yelled.

All the body guards for Harley ran to attack Batman, some with baseball bats, some with brass knuckles, most with nothing. Batman easily took them all down. Harley came behind after the last guy went down and hit Batman with a large hammer, knocking him out.

About a half an hour later, Batman awoke to being tied up, and a weird feeling below where his belt used to be, as it was now gone.

"It's about time B-Man, I was startin' to worry for a hot minute," Harley came skipping out from a separate room.

"What have you done Harley?"

"Oh you mean you unable to escape, your belt gone, or that huge boner in your pants hehe! See I realized that if Mr. J keeps giving away where I'm at, the least I could do is have some fun until he gets back. Soo, hehe, I gave you a pill that gave you a raging boner until you cum... either than, or you die in four hours. Geesh these pills aren't messin' around hehe."

"Harley let me go."

"No can do B-Man. We gotta make that big rod of yours cum and quick!"

Harley dropped to her knees and took off Batman's bottoms, along with his underwear and gasped.

"Hehe, B-Man I didn't know your pole was so much bigger than Mr. J's!"

She slowly licked around the tip and barley put the tip in her mouth. She looked up at Batman with her big blue eyes. It was almost too much for Batman, but on the outside he showed no emotion.

"Come on B-Man, moan for me!" she demanded.

She put the head in her mouth and sucked in it. Seeing Batman not even flinching pissed her off a little, so she stuck his entire cock down her throat. It was killing Batman not to moan, but he knew he couldn't let her win this battle. He couldn't show signs that he liked it. Her make-up started running as tears formed when she shoved all 9 inched of Batman's cock down her throat and gagged on it until she couldn't breathe. Harley licked up his entire shaft and took it out of her mouth with a huge smile.

"I know what'll help!" she said as she slowly took her top off, exposing her boobs.

She wrapped them around Batman's cock and began giving him a titjob. Batman, unable to move his hands still, couldn't do anything but watch Harley play with his penis. She stuck out her tongue as the head of Batman's dick rubbed against the tongue. The moaning of her voice caused vibrations through his cock. Yet, still no signs of pleasure on the face of Batman.

"I know what will make you enjoy it!" she said as she went behind Batman to untie him, "no funny business either Batman, only fucking! If you try anything other than my pussy, then your collar will shock you, and hard."

Batman just realized the collar around his neck and realized he had no choice, he had to fuck Harley Quinn. He wasn't complaining though, he sometimes thought about it, and he was getting his wish! Harley removed her bottoms and bent over a table, putting one leg up.

"Oh, B-Man! My pussy's a-waitin'!" she called.

Batman slowly obeyed as he grabbed her ass and put his dick inside Harley.

"Ohh, B-Man your dick feels even better lodged in my pussy than all the way down my throat!" she moaned in pleasure.

Batman quickly picked up the pace, fucking Harley's pussy from behind. Harley was moaning load enough that he was sure the people in the bank above could hear them having sex. Harley squeezed her tits and moaned for Batman and his big cock. As he moved forward, she was moving back, their hips colliding. Batman's balls were slapping against Harley's pussy as it echoed through the building. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her tit, demanding that he squeeze it.

"Harder B-Man! Fuck my pussy! Make sure I can't walk right again!" she cooed out in pure lust.

Harley dreamed of this moment for a long time and she finally was acting on it.

"Pull my hair B-Man! Make me your sex slave!"

Batman obeyed and grabbed a handful of blond, red, and black hair and pulling it back and he thrust into her harder. Batman gave her ass a smack and it jiggled.

"Hehe B-Man! You love seeing that ass shake huh?" she asked as she twerked while he slid his dick back inside of her.

The power of Batman's thrusts were too much for Harley to take as she came around his dick and fell to her knees as Batman slid his dick out of her. She smiled as she turned around and licked the head of Batman's dick. Batman knew he was close and all it would take was another blowjob and he's be able to capture her and leave her for the police. Harley slowly put his cock in her mouth inch by inch until her nose was against his torso. She coughed and gagged around his dick, but refused to get any air. She gagged herself with Batman's cock and moaned as it vibrated his dick. She quickly took his dick out and all the way back in quickly. She massaged his balls and even sucked on them. Batman had never had this good of sex before. She jerked his cock while sucking his balls. Batman couldn't take it any longer. He took his dick out of her mouth and came in her mouth, on her tits, and the majority on her pretty little face. She giggled a lot and smiled as she kissed up his body.

"So B-Man, how did Harley's pussy do?"

Before get got the chance to answer, she snapped the collar and had her on the ground with her arms behind her tightly.

"Ohh kinky B-Man, fucking me on the floor this time? I like that. Be a little more rough this time."

"Sorry Harley, as temping as that sounds, I have a city to save," he grabbed his belt and escaped.

Harley tried to get up, but Batman had tied her hands, leaving her a cummed on mess for the police when they got there.


End file.
